


It was a Detention, not a Romantic Honeymoon

by Lady Arrogance (Serpina)



Series: Squick [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, F/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpina/pseuds/Lady%20Arrogance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a detention with the potions master</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a Detention, not a Romantic Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> A poor attempt of writing some het porn ;) This was done for a watersports challenge, as was my other story "Fair Deal". 
> 
> **Warnings** : Non-con, teacher-student power abuse, watersports. Nothing too extreme, but take the warnings seriously.  
> Written 2005

Snape used the bit of free time he had before dinner, to take some herbs from the greenhouses and refill his storage. When he reached the greenhouse number three, he heard a strange noise. He came around the corner, his eyes widened in surprise. Hermione Granger cowered down near a bush and peed. 

He cleared his throat “Miss Granger, what are you doing?” 

The girl went pale and jumped up. “I’m sorry Sir, but… I needed to… and we aren’t allowed to leave the greenhouse because of our project,” she explained, but Snape wasn’t interested in excuses, he had different plans.

“Ok… I don’t tell Professor Sprout that you left the greenhouse and I don’t take any points for misusing some school-plants… but…” he stopped and the girl looked anxious. 

“What?” 

It was more than obvious that she had to pay for this. She stood in front of her professor, the legs crossed and one hand lay desperately on her crotch. 

Snape licked over his lips and with a calm voice he ordered: “Spread your legs and let it float; I want to see it on your legs.”

Hermione looked in shock, but he didn’t change his face “5… 4…” he started to count and she knew she had to act. Either she lost points and maybe got detention or she did what he wanted. With a triumphant smile, Snape saw the first fluid, before he reached the zero. 

It streamed down her legs and her socks got wet. He stared at the wet legs and enjoyed the splashing sound much more than he’d show. Slowly his cock hardened and he suppressed the urge to lift up her skirt, only imagining her soaking wet panties and swallowed hard. Luckily the girl was to anxious and confused about the situation to realize what was happening to him. 

When she was finished Snape nodded. “And now, back to work!” 

Hermione turned around and fled into the greenhouse.

Snape forgot the herbs and went to his room; he unbuttoned his trousers and freed his throbbing cock. With a moan he sank in his big armchair and fisted his hot and hard flesh fiercely, while recalling the image of Hermione peeing at her own legs again and again. He didn’t need long until the white cream spurted all over his black clothes and he sank back, breathing hard. This was one of the best orgasms he had for ages and in his head he had already a little idea how to repeat it – or maybe even improve.

~

A week later when the seventh years had potions there was an accident (or was it more?). Hermione’s cauldron exploded and the whole dungeon was covered with dark green slime. The girl looked more than shocked, because she was sure that she did everything right. Snape had his most scary glare as he came to her. “Detention,” was the only word he said, before he turned around and took his wand out for cleaning his robe. 

Hermione was petrified and Harry tried to calm her down. “It’s not that bad… I’ve had thousands of detentions and did much worse things.”

Draco, who had heard his words, sneered “Worse than decorating the whole dungeon, including Snape, with slime? What should that be? Oooh, I know… if it was not green slime, but red.”

Harry punched his arm. “Bastard! I try to comfort her and you have no better ideas than teasing her more… I really should stuff your mouth!” and with that he kissed his lover.

Snape was too busy with his fantasies for getting mad about such behaviour in his class. He’d have a whole evening with Hermione and who, except for a potions master, (and maybe a nurse) had the best possibilities to make a bladder explode. 

~

After the dinner he got more and more excited about the oncoming night and took a deep breath before entering his dungeon. 

Hermione was already there, obviously very nervous.

“Miss Granger,” he said in a quiet tone and she interrupted: “Professor Snape, believe me, it must have been a joke or a trick… you know that I’ve never failed at a potion in my whole school time and you can’t believe that it was my fault…”

Snape raised his hand. “Miss Granger, did you notice that I haven’t taken any points from Gryffindor, although you made my classroom a mess?”

Hermione was a clever witch and didn’t need long to understand his meaning. “I shall do it, again…?” she whispered and slowly he nodded. 

“Yes, you shall, but this time I want to have a bit more… we have the whole evening.”

Her eyes widened, but he wasn’t sure if it was panic, shock, or, maybe, something else… “It is your choice: 100 points from Gryffindor, or…” He took a little vial out of his pocket, with a shimmering turquoise potion. He wouldn’t force her, but he was sure that it wasn’t necessary anyway, because the school, her house and her reputation were too important. 

He was right; after a few moments she nodded weakly “Ok, I’ll do it,” she whispered and reached for the little bottle. With a brave sip she emptied the potion and looked at her professor, as to see what came next. 

“Turn around, spread your legs and lean yourself on the table,” he ordered and with the sureness that she had no choice, Hermione did.

Snape removed the vial and waited. After a few minutes the girl wanted to cross her legs, but with his wand he spanked her. “No way! Spread them!” 

“Yes, Sir,” she answered, obviously not happy. It wasn't very long before the first golden drops caught his eyes. What a perfect match to her house-colours, he grinned inwardly and came nearer. With his wand he lifted up her skirt for seeing her panties wetting. There was a clearly damp spot, which grew with every second. Hermione’s hands clenched around the table’s edges and she pressed her eyes together, but Snape didn’t care; after all this was a detention and not a romantic honeymoon.

He put her skirt up to her waist so he had a clear view and slowly he took her panties down and off. He almost moaned by the touch of the wet and warm fabric. Now he could see her sweet sex, the brown curls spiked with lots of little golden drops. 

Snape couldn’t resist any longer and bent down; his hand stroked the wet thighs and up to her spilling source. Deeply he inhaled the heavy and spicy scent, before he kissed her ass and went with his tongue deeper between her legs. 

Hermione squeaked loudly as she felt her teacher’s lips on her arse and his hands on her pussy. The noise changed quickly to a not-so voluntary gasp as his tongue touched her behind entrance and continues its lapping way to her pussy and to the source of the golden shower. 

Snape reached for the salty liquid and drank as much as he got. His cock was so swollen that it hurt and he had to undo his trousers. With a moan of relief he continued his unusual drink and started to lick Hermione’s pussy as well. 

Surprisingly the girl was slippery and the first contact with her clit caused a deep moan from her throat. Maybe she wasn’t as innocent as he’d thought; maybe she’d done more things than just reading about it… Whether she got laid by this Weasley-boy? Snape tried to imagine her being fucked and his cock twitched. 

He hadn’t planned to fuck her, but the reaction to his tongue changed his mind. This little bitch got aroused by peeing in the middle of his classroom, so she needed to be fucked like never before! 

He intensified his tongue-play and spread her juicy lips with his fingers. Slowly the stream ran dry but her other fluids became more active. Her sex was wet and slippery, her groans and rolling pelvis proved her arousal.

The man stepped back and she moaned at the loss. He ordered: “Suck me!” in a very bossy way. It seemed, as if this rough order turned her on more. Immediately she turned around and knelt in front of him. She didn’t care that she knelt in a puddle of her own pee and he got more aroused by it. This little bitch was really naughty, exactly like he liked his women: a proper look with a nasty mind. 

The next moment Snape had to stop thinking, because all of his attention was drawn to his cock. Hermione licked over the whole shaft up to its tip and slowly closed her lips around it. Snape groaned; the feeling of her hot mouth, engulfing his rock-hard cock was almost sending him over the edge. But he wasn’t through with his plan, that’s why he pulled her up and sat her on one of the tables. 

She didn’t resist, as he shoved her legs apart and thrust with a single move deep inside her. Hermione screamed in surprise, but after the first shock her voice became more lustful. She embraced him with her legs, which disturbed him slightly so he opened her legs again, holding her calves.

After a few thrusts into her greedy body, his plan was done; the potion showed his power, again. First, she wanted to hold it back but he didn’t let her. “Come on, you can’t fight it, don’t try to,” he snarled and he was right. The girl was unable to control her bladder anymore and the hot, golden fluid streamed all over both of them.

When it touched him, Snape gasped and his thrusts became faster and harder. The warm liquid floated around his cock while he was fucking her and the feeling made him wild. He came in the moment when she was finished with peeing and with a howl he pulled himself back and spilled his semen over her wet thighs. 

After a few moments he took a deep breath and took his wand for cleaning them. “No points from Gryffindor and the detention is over. Good night Miss Granger.”

With these words he closed his trousers again, turned around and left the dungeon. He was sure that the girl hadn’t come, but he didn’t care. As said before: This was a detention, not a romantic honeymoon.


End file.
